User blog:DuckRebel/You Belong With Me - A Candre Fanfic
SO. I saw there was no blogs so I'm making one. I really love this artist and this song. So. Here it is. RATED: K+ Summary Andre may be dating the prettiest girl in school, Tori Vega. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love someone else, the most adorable and lovable person ever. Cat Valentine. He denies the love. He says him and Cat are just friends. He likes her, but in a friendly way. He's lying Scene 1 Cat's POV I came over to his house. He invited me. What could this mean? I wondered. "So Cat" he said, as we walked into his room. "I really need to ask you something" "Yeah. Ask me anything." I said. I was feeling a tid bit jubilant. But that is when the moment was ruined. His phone rang. ♪ You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset. She's going off about something that you said ♪ It was Tori. Vega. I always pretend to like her. And be her best friend. But really. I totally despise her. She get's everything she asks for. "Uh. Excuse me Cat. Gotta get this" Andre said. He picked up the phone. " Hey Tori. What? What do you mean? I didn't mean that! Can't you take a joke? Baby, I didn't mean that! What? A duet? Nozu? Oh. Alright. See you then. Wait. How are you upset with me? No. NO. Okay. Bye" He hung up. I felt awkward witnessing that. "So. What did you want to ask me?" I asked, a little worried. "Oh. I was going to ask you. Ifff..-" Andre said. But then someone came into the room. His mother. She tossed in his piano pick. She exited. "Nah. Never mind. Not important. You can leave" he said. My jaw dropped. WHAT? He made me come all over to his house, to leave? "What?" I said."Leave?" ♪ 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do ♪ He didn't want to hurt my feelings, so he made a joke about it. We both laughed. I can never stay mad at him. I can never love him less. Scene 2 Andre's POV I walked into school. I saw the thing I would never want to see. Cat and Tori communicating. Tori was being her little bratty self. God, I really want to just want to punch her. Cat is my best friend. I love her. It's impossible not too. Tori is blackmailing me. She forced me to date her or she'd post pictures of me when I was 9. I hated myself when I was 9. I was hated, ugly, and unwanted. I was in 4th grade. My teacher was Mrs. Wilson. Cat was in my class. She was my only friend. Number #1 reason to love her. I walked over. "Tori" I said. "What is going on? Something wrong?" "Oh. Yeah. Something is really wrong. That stupid redhead." Tori said. "And you know what? Cat's POV That was the meanest thing ever. I feel like crying. Why won't Andre stick up for me? I thought we were best friends. I knew him way before Vega. Now I know how Jade feels. I said. Tori's POV First she steals Beck. Then Robbie? Now my Andre? Is he even mine? All he does is hang out with Cat like once a week. I need him all week. All day. All month. For life. I never liked redhead. God. She is way to annoying. Cat's POV I stomped off. Andre didn't follow me. He just stood there. I was watching him and Tori without there knowing. They kissed. My heart was broken. I ran away crying. I ran home. I sat on the couch. I cried. Beck and Jade followed me. They know about my crush. ♪If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you see you belong with me, You belong with me?♪ Tori didn't treat him right. He was her b**ch. She treated him like her servant. She was using him. She wanted Beck. But Beck loved Jade. Beck didn't love her. He was her friend. He didn't want anything more. Beck's POV Wow. I've never seen someone this emotionally depressed. Cat is like my little sister. I love her to pieces. It killed me seeing her cry. Jade's POV 1,921th reason not to like Vega. Boyfriend snatcher, much? Cat is like, even though I'll never admit it, my best friend. Beck left. I wanted to stay, so I did. "Cat. I know you're heartbroken. I know how it feels. It happens to everyone. Tori is just another one of those girls everyone thinks is so innocent. But when you dig in deeper, she's just. Ugh. Scene 3 TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts